marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg:Wonder Man (Simon Williams)
Echte nam: Simon Williams Bijnamen: Wondy Voormalige aliassen: Geen Overige huidige aliassen: Wonderman Status Beroep: Agent van SHIELD. voormalig indusrieel, nu stuntman, acteur en avonturier. Legale status: Amerikaansstaatsburger met strafblad Identiteit: Bekend Echtelijke staat: Alleenstaand Groeps affiniteit: SHIELD. voorhen bondgenoot van de originele Masters of Evil, voormalig lid van de Avengers en de West Coast Avengers Operatiebasis: Mobiel Herkomst Geboorteplaats: Paterson, New Jersey Familieleden: Sanford (vader, overleden) Martha (moeder), Eric (alias the Grim Reaper, broer, overleden), Vision (Victor Shade) ("broer") Eerste optreden: AVENGERS #9 Herkomst: Onbekend. Geschiedenis Simon Williams was de zoon van een rijke industrielist, en de eigenaar van Williams Innovations. Een van zijn grootste concurrenten was het bedrijf van Tony Stark (Earth-616, alias Iron Man. Door deze concurrentie liep Simon’s bedrijf veel winst mis. Op advies van zijn broer Erik probeerde Simon fondsen van het bedrijf achter te houden, maar hij werd ontdekt en opgesloten. Simon gaf Stark de schuld van alles. Toen de superschurk Baron Zemo, die een pion nodig had om te infiltreren bij de Avengers, Simon zijn hulp aanbood, ging Simon direct akkoord. Door een van Zemo’s experimenten veranderde Simon in een ion-aangedreven wezen genaamd Wonder Man. Als Wonder Man werd Simon lid van de Avengers, met het plan hen op een cruciaal moment te verslaan. Om te zorgen dat Wonder Man loyaal aan hem bleef maakte Zemo Simon wijs dat hij in zijn huidige vorm regelmatig een dosis van een serum moet innemen om te overleven, een serum dat alleen Zemo hem kon geven. Het plan faalde echter toen Wonder Man besloot de Avengers te redden, blijkbaar ten koste van zijn eigen leven. Iron Man wist echter Wonder Man’s hersenpatronen te kopiëren en bewaarde die in de hoop dat hij op een dag weer tot leven kon worden gewekt. Wat de Avengers niet wisten was dat Wonder Man’s lichaam gewoon een catatonische staat had betreden en zich aanpaste aan de effecten van de behandeling die hem zijn krachten had gegeven. Wonder Man’s broer Eric gaf de Avengers de schuld van de “dood” van Simon en werd zelf de superschurk Grim Reaper. Wonder Man verbleef jaren lang in schijndode toestand. Gedurende deze periode stal Ultron Wonder Man’s hersenpatronen die de Avengers hadden opgenomen en gebruikte ze voor zijn robot Vision (victor Shade). Wonder Man werd meerdere malen als pion gebruikt tegen de Avengers. Onder andere door Kang the Conqueror, Black Talon en zelfs door zijn eigen broer Grim Reaper. Uiteindelijk keerde hij bij de Avengers terug en werd goede vrienden met Beast. In de eerste maanden na zijn terugkeer heerste bij Wonder Man de angst om opnieuw te sterven in een gevecht, maar hij wist deze angst te overwinnen in een gevecht met Korvac. Wonder Man sloot zich aan bij het Avengers spin-off team de West Coast Avengers. Hij ontwikkelde een grote rivaliteit met Iron Man, en accepteerde Vision uiteindelijk als zijn “broer” aangezien Vision zijn hersenpatronen bevatte. Echter, toen Vision zwaar beschadigd raakte en zijn geheugen werd gewist stond Wonder Man niet toe dat zijn hersenpatronen opnieuw gebruikt werden om Vision te repareren aangezien hij zelf een oogje had op Vision’s vrouw Scarlet Witch. Toen de West Coast Avengers uit elkaar gingen richtte Wonder Man het team Force Works op. Tijdens een ongeluk in de ruimte werd Wonder Man geheel veranderd in een wezen van pure ionische energie. Tijdens een missie tegen de alien Kree desintegreerde Wonder Man door een ontploffing. Vele manden later bracht Scarlet Witch Wonder Man per ongeluk weer tot leven in zijn ionische vorm, en later in een meer menselijke vorm. Hij werkt momenteel voor S.H.I.E.L.D.. Uiterlijke Kenmerken Lengte: 6'2" Gewicht: 173 kg Kleur ogen: Rood Kleur haar: Grijs Bijzonderheden: Wonder Mans ogen hebben geen irissen, zijn hele oogballen hebben stippen van energie, waarschijnlijk zijn ionische energie die hem zijn krachten geven. Krachten Spierkracht Niveau: Wonder Man bezit de bovenmenselijke spierkracht die hem in staat stelt om 95 ton op te drukken Toen Zemo de ionische energie gebruikte om Simon Williams zijn krachten te geven, pakte dit zelfs beter uit dan hij had durven hopen. Wonder Man bezit bovenmenselijke kracht bijna gelijk aan dat van Thor. Verder beschikt hij over bovenmenselijke snelheid, reflexen en onkwetsbaarheid (hoewel niet geheel onkwetsbaar, aangezien hij al eens gedood is). In het begin gebruikte Wonder Man een raketriem om te vliegen, maar later leerde hij hoe hij kon vliegen via ionische voortstuwing. In zijn ionische vorm namen Wonder Man’s kracht en snelheid nog verder toe, en kreeg hij de gave om de dimensies van zijn lichaam te veranderen. Verder kon hij energie afschieten uit zijn ogen. Inmiddels heeft Wonder Man weer een menselijke vorm, maar indien nodig kan hij weer een ionvorm aannemen. Superkrachten: Meer info welkom!. Vaardigheden: Geen Beperkingen: Meer info welkom! Hulpmiddelen Uitrusting: . Transportmiddelen: Geen Wapens: Geen Notities * In de Guardians of the Galaxy alternatieve toekomst is Simon een grote filmster en nam de naam Hollywood aan * Superhero Registration nummer is JQ-272712-K. Gerelateerde Artikelen * Externe Links * Referenties * Marvel Directory * Wonder Man op wikipedia (NL) ---- hu:Energikon